


Toutes les velléités

by camille_miko



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien n'était particulièrement simple. Mais, pour l'instant, Arthur et Merlin profitaient. YAOI SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toutes les velléités

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Toutes les velléités

**Titre :** Toutes les velléités

 **Auteur/Artiste :** camille_miko

 **Fandom :** Merlin BBC

 **Personnages/Couples :** Arthur/Merlin.

 **Rating :** PG-13

 **Disclaimer :** Hormis la fic, rien n'est à moi.

 **Nombre de mots :** 536

 **Prompt :** Merlin BBC - Arthur/Merlin - Jacuzzi dans le fameux lac de la dame - It's a kind of Magic – round 5

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Arthur s'étira paresseusement dans l'eau. Celle-ci était excellente, par rapport à la chaleur lourde et pesante de l'été. La journée avait été dédiée à la chasse, mais alors qu'ils rentraient, le blond avait préféré s'arrêter pendant que les autres avaient continué à rentrer. Le but était de se détendre un moment.

But que Merlin n'avait visiblement pas compris vu que celui-ci se tenait debout, raide comme un piquet, encore vêtu évidemment, sur le bord de la rive.

\- Merlin, tu comptes nager tout habillé ?

Le brun lui lança un regard noir. Visiblement, l'idée d'aller chasser n'était pas très bien passé. Même s'il l'accompagnait depuis maintenant cinq ans, Merlin détestait toujours autant cela.

\- Viens, tu verras, c'est agréable, lui fit-il en s'approchant de la rive.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne peut jamais passer une semaine sans à aller à la chasse ?

La chasse n'était _définitivement_ pas passée.

\- D'accord. Plus de chasse pour le reste du mois, cela te va ?

Merlin hésita une seconde, avant de hocher la tête. Cela sentait l'arnaque à plein nez, mais soit. Il ne pouvait pas demander la lune, en même temps. C'était un royal idiot, après tout ! Le brun le regarda avant d'ôter sa tunique. C'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud et que l'eau avait l'air tentante.

Mettant un pied, plus l'autre, dedans, il soupira d'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente tiré par une main autour de sa cheville.

\- Attrapé, sourit de toutes ses dents le prince héritier, alors qu'il l'empêchait de s'éloigner.

\- Vous êtes réellement un royal idiot, Arthur.

Il sentit un autre sourire, se dessiner dans sa gorge, autant pour le titre que pour ce vouvoiement intempestif.

\- On est que tous les deux. Personne ne peut nous surprendre, ni Gwen, ni mon père, ni Gaïus ou même Sir Léon. Nous sommes seuls…

Le dernier mot sonnait comme une promesse.

\- Et si… Tu nous offrais un bain pour nous délasser ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Il était évident que ce n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée quand il avait avoué l'existence de ses pouvoirs à Arthur. Définitivement même sa pire idée. Depuis, il servait pour réchauffer l'eau du bain, les plats et le lit. Quoi qu'il donnait déjà de sa personne sur le dernier point, avant cela.

Les bains bouillonnants étaient la lubie actuelle d'Arthur. Même s'il devait admettre que c'était agréable. Soufflant doucement la formule, Merlin se détendit dans les bras de son amant, dont les mains commençaient déjà à s'égarer.

\- Mon père part en délégation la semaine prochaine, avec Gaïus. Cela veut dire deux semaines sans personne pour vérifier où tu dors la nuit. Tu viendras ?

Merlin eut un rire.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le demandes ?

\- Depuis que quelqu'un passe son temps à se plaindre que je ne le fais pas. Alors ?

\- Je viendrais, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se retourna pour enlacer le brun à son tour.

Rien n'était particulièrement simple. Arthur devait donner une descendance à Camelot, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient dans un bain bouillonnant, que Merlin rendrait comme à chaque fois de moins en moins chaste jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse pas renverser Merlin et toutes les velléités de chasteté.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
